


day six: canon

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Flirting, Geek Love, Geeks, Good Hartley Rathaway, Hartmon Fest 2019, Kissing, M/M, POV Hartley Rathaway, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Hartley Rathaway is a fan of the Netflix TV show Birds of Prey. He and Cisco Ramon are having a disagreement about it.





	day six: canon

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on the prompt of "canon." Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Trigger warnings: food, incredibly mild homophobia if you squint, betting, weight gain.

“Just you wait,” Cisco says, pointing a finger at him. “The full season is coming out on Netflix on Friday. We’ll binge-watch, I’ll be right, and you will owe me twenty bucks.”

“Who owes you twenty bucks?” Barry asks, sweeping into the Cortex at superspeed and disordering a pile of papers. “Cisco, man, you should really get some paperweights.”

“ _ I _ do not owe  _ him _ anything,” Hartley says just as Cisco responds, “Hartley the oblivious.”

“I am not oblivious!” says Hartley very loudly. He takes a breath and a moment to compose himself.  _ It’s just a TV show. _ “I just disagree with Cisco. Very strongly.”

Iris appears in the doorway, saying, “What’s going on?” Hartley leans back in his chair, groaning internally. The last thing he wants in an audience for the petty squabble.

Cisco launches into an explanation. “Hartley and I both like this show, right?  _ Birds of Prey _ . Super cool post apocalyptic stuff. Season six is going on Netflix soon, and I think Victor and Max will start something, but Hartley doesn’t think they’ll get together.”

“It’s incredibly unlikely that the writers will even try to put one of the main characters in a same-sex relationship,” Hartley argues, “especially as Max has only had female love interests and there’s been no indication that he’s interested in men!”

“Okay, hold up,” Barry says, holding up a hand to stall the argument. “I’m still confused.”

Hartley inhales, ready to explain further, but Iris starts to pull her boyfriend away. “Let’s just let the geeks have at it.”

The minute they’re out of (regular) earshot, Hartley says, “Victor hasn’t been in the last three seasons. What makes you think he’s coming back?”

Cisco stands up, pulls out his phone, and starts pacing, and Hartley knows he’s in for a lengthy lecture about the social media activity of Andy Booth and Carlos Fernández (the actors playing Victor and Max, respectively). “A couple of days before filming started for season six, Andy tweeted ‘ _ So excited to be back on #BirdsofPrey as a season regular!’ _ Around the same time, Carlos tweeted,  _ ‘Looks like I’m going to be sharing some moments with @realandybooth in #BirdsofPrey s6 ;) ;)’ _ .”

“They used to be archenemies!” Hartley interrupts. “Obviously if Victor comes back, he’s going to have some moments with Max. Carlos was probably building excitement for the season; you know what a fanbase there is for Max and Victor.” He’s not even sure why he’s arguing. It would be extremely satisfying if two of his favorite characters formed a relationship. He relates strongly to Victor--the character is gay and uses a hearing aid. What are the odds of that? And Puerto Rican Max, with his power to see the future, is very reminiscent of Cisco.

Max also happens to be the hottest character on the show. Hands down.

“Sure,” says Cisco. “Whatever you say.” It looks like he’s ready to go back to doing important things on his computer, and Hartley is suddenly desperate to keep the argument going. Arguing is certainly more interesting than work. Arguing is  _ fun _ , especially with Cisco.

“Let’s sweeten the deal,” he offers. “No offense, but twenty dollars isn’t exactly thrilling. We need something more important.”

Cisco spins back around in his desk chair. “Like what?”

Hartley pretends to think, even though he already knows exactly what he wants. “You’re a better tailor than me.” Cisco grins at the acknowledgment. “If I’m right, you make me a new Piper suit.” He’s put on some weight since he last wore it (the product of many more home-cooked meals), and his recent heroism has been more scientific than superpowered, but one never knows.

“Okay.” Cisco draws out the sound, still smiling. “There’s really nothing I want from you, though.”

“If your constant flirting is any indication, there’s a lot you want from me,” Hartley says before he can stop himself. What is wrong with him? He only acts this way around Cisco: goodnaturedly argumentative, impulsive.

Cisco’s eyebrows arch comically, and he laughs. “You’re not wrong, but for the sake of moving slowly, how about a kiss? If Victor and Max kiss on-screen, you kiss me.”

Something seizes in Hartley’s chest. They’re definitely flirted before. Innuendos abound whenever they’re together, to the point where Barry starts blushing and Joe, when he’s there, has to  _ leave _ . But this… this is different. Cisco is absolutely convinced that he’s going to win the bet. He must genuinely want Hartley to kiss him. 

“Fine by me,” Hartley says, and that’s all he says, because an alarm starts blaring and Cisco shouts into the intercom for Barry.

He gets a text from Cisco, when he’s back at his desk and the meta-based crisis is resolved:  _ maybe buy some chapstick _ . It’s a good reminder; Hartley needs it.

As geeky as it makes him seem, he’s actually really excited for the new season. Another part of Cisco’s effect on him.

Friday comes, and with it season six of  _ Birds of Prey _ . Hartley buys himself a pint of strawberry sorbet (and a ChapStick) and settles into his couch that evening for a long binge-watching session. It’s good, better than season five was. The actors are more engaged and seem more at ease in their roles than they were, the writing is better.

And of course, there’s Victor and Max. Victor begins the long process of his journey from villain to minor hero, flirting with Max the whole time. Max flirts back and gets a coming-out arc. Just before the major battle at the end of the season, they get their kiss, and they both survive the battle, losing exactly no limbs or organs in the process. A post-credits scene even promises a seventh season.

Before work on Monday morning, Hartley liberally applies ChapStick to his cracked lips. The winter is playing havoc with his skin.

He goes straight to Cisco’s workshop, and Cisco is there, waiting for him with an I-told-you-so smile. Hartley smiles back, saying, “You were right. I concede.”

“Isn’t there something you owe me?” Cisco asks. A thrill goes though Hartley, like he’s a teenager again.

“I guess there is,” he says, and pulls Cisco in for a kiss worthy of Max and Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This has been my longest work in the HartmonFest 2019 so far! In case you missed it, which I doubt you geniuses did, Victor and Max are Birds of Prey versions of Hartley and Cisco. Andy and Carlos are references to Andy Mientus and Carlos Valdes. Birds of Prey is, of course, a reference to Cisco's only canon love interest that I liked: Kendra Saunders.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
